La Blondasse
by SisYa-wa
Summary: La catin, la salope, la putain, la Blondasse. Elle est encore sur le trottoir, alors que tous ont déserté. Une pute, c'est ce qu'elle est. Une emmerdeuse, qui l'empêche de consommer l'instant qu'il aime le plus au monde, en ce soir de Noël. (LarXel/ Noël 2015)


_Note :_ Il est tard, très tard. Mais je voulais le faire quand même : avec cet OS, permettez moi de vous souhaiter à tous un Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous avez pu faire ce que vous désiriez, et que vous avez profité des personnes que vous aimez. Je suis sûre qu'il y a pleins de fautes, mais tant pis. Disons que c'est mon cadeau !

Merci infiniment à Music-Stars, Rin-Black-Rabbit et Dracodemon, pour leurs adorables messages de fêtes. Une belle révérence aussi à Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, pour son bel OS AkuRoku, _Ange de Noël._ Pleins de bisous ! Ya.

 **Crédits** : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

 **La Blondasse.**

Il est tard. Minuit, une heure, sans doute. Les rues, parées de guirlandes, ornées des décorations de Noël les plus éclatantes, se font concurrence en ce soir de Noël. Elles se bousculent entre elles dans les croisements blanchis des boulevards, scintillent de mille feux au coin des quartiers, s'allument et se perdent en orfèvreries ridicules, en boules rondes et rouges, en vitrines bariolées. Tout brille, tout scintille, tout reluit. C'est magique.

Le béton, si morne d'habitude, a lui aussi revêtu son bel habit de fête, sa pluie lisse et givrée, son verglas de cristal, ses congères glaçantes. Celles qui pendent tout le jour et se glissent aux rebords des gouttières, se figeant pour une nuit, avant de finalement fondre au matin, quand pointent les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Une magnifique vie éphémère, qu'il aime contempler du haut de sa fenêtre.

Il, c'est Axel. Il a sa cigarette à la main, soudée entre le majeur et l'index, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche à peine ouverte pour laisser passer entre ses lèvres la fumée qu'il exhale. C'est une fumée épaisse, noire du tabac et froide de la neige, humide de la chaleur de sa langue, lourde de son haleine. Il aime fumer, Axel. Il a conscience qu'il ne devrait pas, et qu'il va sûrement mourir tôt d'une cochonnerie de cancer, ou bien d'une autre maladie douteuse en rapport avec sa consommation trop excessive d'alcool. Il sait qu'il s'en fout superbement, pourtant.

Il sait aussi qu'à vingt-huit ans, s'il pue autant le tabac que le rhum, c'est parce qu'il a voulu noyer sa vie dans quelque chose, dans des plaisirs douteux qu'il devine inutiles, exubérants, sans profondeur. Peut-être a-t-il voulu camoufler ce petit quelque chose qui lui broie le cœur lorsqu'il y pense, cet abîme de vide qu'il ressent lorsqu'il regarde les enfants qui s'amusent, quand il voit un couple s'enlacer sous sa fenêtre au milieu du boulevard, lorsqu'il observe l'arrêt de bus et ces passagers mort-vivants, les yeux perdus dans le vide, les sentiments béants.

Ce pincement dans sa poitrine, qui le frappe sans cesse plus fort au cœur, il cherche à l'oublier aussitôt, comme il peut. Il ronge la peau de ses doigts, caresse son chat, peigne ses cheveux de feu. Parfois il range, s'allume une clope, tourne en rond, rit devant la télé, téléphone à un pote. Quelques fois, il appelle une salope. C'est pour rire, pour profiter, pour s'amuser. Pour ne surtout pas se rappeler qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'une congère en hiver, un peu de vapeur sombre qui reste clouée à terre, un amas de chair et de sang au goût de sueur et d'épices, brûlant de froideur, plein de vide et de vices. Ça, il veut l'oublier, plus que tout. Même s'il le sait. Parce que ça n'a rien de beau, parce qu'il ne scintille pas comme toutes ces jolies lumières flottant dans la nuit noire, parce qu'il ne sera jamais le flocon de neige parfait qui s'écrase, blanc de ses mille pellicules, sur le bitume gelé.

Lui ne sera jamais qu'Axel, l'homme qui aimait fumer ses cigarettes à la fenêtre, pas vraiment indifférent de lui-même, pas franchement intéressé non plus. Il tire sur le filtre, inspirant longuement, laissant frémir la braise tout autour du papier avant de le laisser s'embraser. Alors seulement, la nicotine s'insinue dans son âme. Puis, détendu, il la souffle par le nez, ferme les yeux, impatient d'entendre le fameux _clic_ des lumières : ce son-là, pour les autres, n'est que le bruit des ampoules qui s'éteignent brutalement, sans fracas, sans choc. C'est juste le symbole d'une économie d'énergie voulu par la mairie, un mouvement unanime de tous les lampadaires de l'Univers qui soudain, s'éclipsent et perdent vie.

Pour Axel, ce petit bruit, qui fait que seules nagent alors dans l'obscurité les étoiles du ciel, n'est pas qu'un simple son. Ce n'est pas non plus une stratégie environnementale pour payer moins cher, ni même une grève des réverbères. Pour Axel, ce _clic_ signifie l'arrêt d'un monde. C'est ce qui différencie le jour de la nuit, c'est ce qui lui permet de comprendre l'écoulement d'une journée dans le sablier de sa vie. Quand il entend cet infime son, Axel sent que la rue est déserte, et qu'il n'y a que lui qui veille dans cette ruelle, à la fenêtre, par une nuit de Noël refroidie.

Il le ressent. Il le vit.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le _clic_ arrive et que les guirlandes noircissent, lorsque les vitrines s'éteignent et que les boules s'assombrissent, Axel tremble. Il ne louperait cet instant pour rien au monde. Plus encore aujourd'hui, en cette soirée de mascarade lumineuse, en cet éclatement nitescent que l'on appelle Noël, et qui fait s'allumer des bougies au creux du cœur des gens.

La cendre de sa cigarette tombe. Il attend.

 _Clic._

C'est le moment. Pourtant, lorsqu'il déploie les paupières, quelque chose ne va pas. Il le sait. Il le sent. Tout est éteint, tout est flou, sombre, sale, nébuleux et maussade. Le givre ne brille plus, la brise a cessé de caresser les reflets étincelants des enseignes éclairées. Le monde est vide. Le monde est calme. Il en est le seigneur tout-puissant.

Mais voilà qu'il découvre la source du problème, et tire la grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, la Blondasse ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Il soupire, plonge la tête entre ses coudes, enfonce le nez dans les plis de ses vêtements. Sa clope jetée au vent, il lève le nez, pose la joue sur son rebord de vitre, et baille en maugréant. Putain.

Oui, c'est la catin, la salope, la putain, la Blondasse. Elle est encore sur le trottoir, alors que tous ont déserté. Une pute, c'est ce qu'elle est. Une emmerdeuse, qui l'empêche de consommer l'instant qu'il aime le plus dans sa stupide journée. Cette nuit, il n'est pas seul au monde. Il est avec la Blondasse.

Cette femme, cet objet, a eu un nom, un jour. Seulement, comme elle ne le rappelle jamais, chacun l'a oublié. Dans le quartier, elle n'est que la Blondasse, la demoiselle qu'on appelle en sifflant, comme une digne chienne sans foyer, sans collier et sans maître, rattachée uniquement à sa dignité par le fil mince de sa liberté. Et pourtant, elle est esclave de son corps, des huées, victime de sa beauté sans fars et de ses cheveux blonds. Décolorés. Appuyée contre un lampadaire gris, elle se retient de grelotter, étouffée dans une robe écarlate aux ourlets crème, mousseux. De longs gants de feutres lui enserrent les bras, de la main à la pliure du coude, et ses jambes nues, grillées de bas résilles, sont dévoilées à la vue de tous, galbes et lisses. Elle se tient raide sur de longs talons aiguilles, la bouche brillante et le gloss craquelé, les mains serrées sur sa poitrine aussi plate qu'une planche à découper, le regard dur, les ongles vernis, le visage froid, l'œil dépité.

Elle a compris que personne ne viendrait à elle, ce soir. Alors pourquoi reste-t-elle là ? Elle devrait se barrer, la Blondasse. Axel en a assez. Mais tout de même, il la regarde, furtivement, du coin de l'œil, parce que mine de rien, la Blondasse, c'est une grande dame. Elle fait le tapin même la nuit de Noël, déguisée dans son costume vulgaire sans trop l'être, pleine d'un parfum trop fort qu'il renifle jusqu'ici, une senteur de poivre mentholé, le genre de fragrance qui vous enivre jusqu'à vous faire gerber. Il se dit qu'elle pourrait être belle, sans tous ces artifices, parce que d'ici il arrive à voir ses yeux, et qu'ils sont merveilleux, tout de même. Pas aussi bleus qu'ils pourraient le paraitre, mais pas aussi verts que les siens. Piqués de cils invisibles, couvert d'un passé de putain, voilés de la tristesse immobile des plafonds fixés, ou même d'une vie sans lendemain.

En regardant la Blondasse, Axel se met à rêvasser, fatigué. De toute manière, sa solitude est fichue, alors pourquoi s'y accrocher ? Il est lâche, Axel, il manipule sa vie et la fuit, oublie ce qu'il désire, passe juste à côté. En rêvant, il pense qu'elle est son genre de femme, la Blondasse. Un peu rêche, ni trop souple ni blasée, ni trop jeune ni trop âgée. Elle a aussi ce charme particulier qu'il aime chez le genre opposé, ce côté félin non appuyé, cette façon de camoufler sa bestialité tout en vous l'exhibant, plus élégante, plus sauvage, toute maquillée. La Blondasse, il se l'imagine cruelle sous ses traits fatigués, humaine quand sa chair est palpée, désirable, envoûtée. Il entend ses cris dans ses oreilles, dessine ses courbes mentalement, dévore sa bouche exsangue de baisers. Vraiment, il pense que la Blondasse, c'est une femme pour lui. Une furie-blonde, furibonde, blessée, couverte de sa carapace de peau trop douce, furieuse d'avoir griffé des dos, lassée des corps qu'elle touche sans les aimer.

Aussi, il se demande si elle a déjà enfanté, la Blondasse. A la voir comme ça, il se dirait oui. Oui, parce qu'elle donne l'impression d'avoir la force nécessaire pour soulever la terre, d'emmener à elle la foudre et les océans, de pouvoir, d'un battement de cil, faire trembler le monde pour son enfant. Du haut de sa fenêtre, Axel en a vu, des mamans. Elles ont ce truc là, ce pouvoir immense qui vous cloue sur place quand vous êtes un mioche ignorant. La Blondasse, elle a ce truc, mais pas entièrement. Axel se mord la lèvre. Il voit bien qu'elle a jamais pu le garder, son bâtard, la Blondasse. Sûrement qu'elle l'a noyé, autant haï qu'aimé, englué dans son amour salasse, un peu crade de ses nuits blanches passées à satisfaire des types qu'elle ne peut oublier. Il a dû en crever. Ainsi, il lui reste une sorte de fougue vive, à cette femme, une fougue qui compense la douce sagesse de maman qu'elle aura jamais.

Mine de rien, à force de la regarder, Axel l'admire, et la plaint.

Car finalement, en se tenant droite comme ça, dans le froid, un jour de Noël, quand des cons comme lui sont à la fenêtre en train de se faire baiser par la vie, elle, elle leur montre qu'elle est là, et qu'elle sait. Même si c'est elle qui baise le monde, dans toute son insolence de prostituée blonde, elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle se tienne debout, contre ce lampadaire. Et elle espère sûrement, alors qu'il n'y a personne et que toutes les lumières sont éteintes, que quelqu'un viendra lui faire gagner son pain. Oui, quelqu'un qui tombera dans les filets qu'elle continue de tisser autour d'elle, peut être malgré elle, parce qu'il le faut bien.

Axel s'allume une nouvelle cigarette, flamboyante, lumineuse, brunie. A la fenêtre, c'est Noël, et il s'est mis à neiger : elle est courageuse, la Blondasse, il se dit. Alors il respire une dernière fois l'odeur fraîche de la glace qui recouvre la ville assombrie, va préparer deux chocolats chauds aux épices, et descend l'escalier de son immeuble décrépi. Enfin, il traverse la rue, offre une tasse à la Blondasse, se prend une belle baffe, et rit.

Cette nuit, il a choisi sa vie, sur un coup de tête et, sans fuir, il a offert son cœur à la Blondasse. Elle a souri, en se fichant de lui. Mais au fond de ses yeux, Axel a vu. Dans son regard, tous les lampadaires de la rue brillaient de mille feux.

* * *

Le Larxel est mon pairing hétéro secret. Plus aussi secret, maintenant. Je vous embrasse fort, prenez soin de vous, je répondrais à tout le monde après les vacances. A bientôt !

Ya.


End file.
